


ROLL WITH IT

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Job ONE-ELIMINATE MICHAEL DIXON, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: There are repercussions for The wholly un-professional behaviorexhibited by Assistant Chief Michael Dixon at the scene of the militarysurplus incident, where Sullivan talked an ex-marine exhibiting angerand Post traumatic Stress Disorder symptoms from committing suicide.Dixon blustered in, demanded that HIS SON be removed from the scene(TWICE!), and called in S.W.A.T., even after Captain Maya Bishop informedhim that Battalion Chief Sullivan had the situation de-escalated. Hesuperceeded Bishop's command, without cause, berated her in front of herteam(s), and threatened her without cause. These trangressions have, ofcourse, have been reported to Chief Lucas Ripley....
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. Vic calls BABY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).



Handing him a steaming mug of coffee, Victoria says to her Man,  
"You HAVE to head-off this play for your job that Weasely Pedophile Face  
Rat Boy is making, my Love. I don't get you!"

"My performance has always been enough. Why should that change now?"

"Because we live in a political world, Old Timer," Vic laughs. "That's the new  
normal. And you HAVE TO smite down all those who would usurp you-for US...  
FOR YOURSELF...and I'm calling _BABY_...B-A-B-Y..."

Lucas sputters, "You...you CAN'T..."

"I'm giving you a baby, and I'm calling BABY...it's CALLED...baby"

**********************

0658, BC Sullivan’s office, Fire Station 19:

Ripley: Bad one, yesterday, I hear.

Sullivan: You could say.

Ripley: I’ve mis-judged her, Sully. She was pissed, and SCARED…and worried. Also  
a little guilty. Blaming herself for not SEEING that something more serious was at  
the root.

Sullivan: Guilty?

Ripley: About not realizing what you’ve been going through. Not making you  
tell her. I told her that there are things about you I myself didn’t know.

Sullivan: Some of that shit is-just too hard to talk about. ANYWAY: Rip, something has  
to be done about Chester Dixon.

Ripley: I read your report, and Bishop’s, and the PD’s. And I agree. I’m really disturbed  
about what I see. He’ll be in here in another ten; and it will be addressed: ALL OF IT.  
Rhimes, of course, owed some favors to some Seattle Pols, and that’s how we get a  
former Chief of PD shoe-horned into an AC with OUR department. A little bird has  
told me the plan is to someone get ME out of this position, elevate HIM, and then a run  
for office is next. This shit from yesterday won’t help.

Dixon, fresh off of his ‘The next time that you put my son in danger tirade’ sticks his  
ugly, weasel mug into the dispatcher’s office, where the busty and bodacious Jules Karr hold  
sway.

“I WLL convince you to come over to HQ and be my Executive ASSistant,” (emphasizing the  
first part of word) and leering at her (which turns her stomach)

“The Chief’s waiting, Sir,” she dismisses him. As politely as possible.

“Good, Morning Chiefs…”, he says breezily, entering Sully’s office.

Ripley answers for the both of them: “Yeah…’Morning…“I’ve yet to see, or hear  
of, a scene run so unprofessionally in my time in ANY fire department, ANYWHERE,  
as I have about the scene at the military surplus yesterday.”

I WHOLLY agree, Sir…it may have been a mistake to promote Maya Bishop…” he  
glances at Sullivan.

Now Ripley can no longer control his temper. “I’m talking about YOU, ASSHOLE!  
AC ‘Don’t put my SON in DANGER!!?’ When I heard that, I was sure that I’d either  
heard it incorrectly, or the reporting party is working out some sort of grievance…then  
I interviewed all of those there. ‘Get my Son off of this scene’…you actually SAID THAT  
SHIT!!...”

Ripley’s intercom buzzes: “Yes, Jules?”

“Captain Bishop is ready, Chief.”

“Thanks…send her in.”

“Sir, why is SHE here?”, Weasley McWeasel complains.”

“I called her in”, Ripley sates, coldly. To Sullivan, he says, “ Batallion Chief Sullivan:  
what are your thoughts on how the scene was handled by Captain Bishop?”

“Until the AC intervened, I saw nothing in the way that scene was overseen  
that you or I would have done any differently, Chief.”

“The gentleman in question: you were connecting with him, had the situation  
controlled?”

“Yessir.”

Weasely Fuck Face sputteres, “Nowwaitwaitwait…”

“SHUT UP!”, snarls Ripley, so loudly that the occupants of the Beanery are startled.

“Captain Bishop”, he asks, in a calmer tone, “Were you ordered by AC Dixon to ‘remove  
his Son from the scene?”

“I was, Sir.”

"And did you?”

“NO, Sir!”

“Why?”

“Sir, Probationary Firefighter Emmett Dixon will not last as SFD first responder if he is  
unable to be in or near dangerous situations. As no other member of my team has the  
luxury of their parent stepping in to remove them from a scene where harm might befall  
them I foresee a decline in morale, in increase in resentment toward Probie Dixon, and if  
I may speak frankly…”

“Do.”

“…he’s going to get himself, a civilian, or another firefighter killed or maimed.”

Dixon cuts in. “The way VAZQUEZ was, due to your mis-handling?”

Maya is ready with her response. “I OWN THAT, Sir. Do YOU OWN the near-disaster  
you nearly caused out there today?”

“Stand down, Bishop”, Sullivan and Ripley say, at nearly the same instant.

Sully says, “She’s not wrong, Sir. As you read in my report, the situation escalated  
again, when we heard the SWAT boots on the roof-top. It’s as Captain Bishop said:  
we’re not just firefighters, we’re PROBLEM SOVERS, and that problem was seconds  
away from being solved when the Chief elbowed his way onto the scene-improperly, I  
believe.”

WFF snorts.

“Yes, Assistant Chief? You have something to add?”, Ripley asks.

“This…this seems more like an AMBUSH, than a meeting, is all I’m saying.”

“I’m suspending you, Assistant Chief. You’ll have a chance to respond to any and all  
charges at that time. Please return to HQ, where I’ll ask you to relinquish the keys to your  
FD vehicle, to your office, and your FD ID. A union rep will be provided you, of course.  
Personnel has additional info for you on the first floor, at HQ. That’s all.”

“I’m sure you’ll be getting a call from the Mayor,” Dixon whines.

“I’m sure that I will."


	2. Half On A Baby(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Probie' apologizes to the Cheifs re his ARSEHOLE Father, Marina get  
> frisky in the Captain's office; Inara has questions for jack, 'Probie' is  
> propositioned by Travis, and Surrera get naked (at home)
> 
> MATURE THEMES in this chapter-some explicit sex

"Cheif Sullivan?" Emmett Dixon taps on the slightly open office and waits for a response. When Sullivan waves him in and puts his  
sheaf of documents aside. "What is it, Dixon?"

"Um...is Cheif Ripley available, do you know?"

Sullivan frowns and repeats "What is it, Dixon?"

"I have something I'd like to say to both of you, Sir", the rookie explains.

Sullivan stares at him a moment then dials the reception desk: "Ripley, please call your husband and ask him to step into my  
office...thanks."

About two minutes later Lucas Ripley comes through the door. "What's up, Sul-Dixon, how are you?"

"Well, Sir, thank you. I'd like to express to you both my remorse and sincere anguish about my dad's behaviour. I'm committing  
to converting myself into a first-rate firefighter, and with the help of my excellent T.O. I intend to do that unless my dad has  
ruined that for me."

\  
"As far as I'm concerned the week-to-week improvement is visible; you put in work. Your T.O.'s reports are favourable, and with  
the PIP (Performance Improvement Plan) I see you meeting your goal of becoming a great firefighter...Cheif?"

"I agree with Chief Sullivan. KEEP WORKING-focus on reaching your goals; leave your dad to Sully and myself."

A relieved Young Dixon says gratefully "Thank you, Sirs! That's a big weight off of my shoulders!"

After he leaves, 'Riptide' remarks "Dixon Senior is gonna be a problem, you know."

"Yeah...he'll _try_...I have a plan, and it involves JULES KARR...I prefer to keep you out of it, for the time being...nothing  
criminal: more _morally questionable_ , let's say."

"I trust you, as you know. It's 1330-let's eat."

///=///=///=

Carina made it a point to have lunch with her girlfriend that day, knowing that Maya is very likely to eat at her deal or not at all if left  
to her own devices. After Maya summarized the way that Sullivan and Ripley stood up for her, the Italian is duly impressed: "THAT is how  
things should be", she said. "When an ass like the faccia di molestatore di bambini-Child Molester Face, as you called him-is so clearly  
out of policy in his demands, your gorgeous bosses-i tuoi splndidi boss-SHOULD step in and shut him off."

Maya giggled. "Shut him _DOWN_ , Babe...you are so adorable when you use slang sometimes! Baciami (kiss me)." Carina leans  
in and gently places her lips against Maya's, kissing her deeply. Maya melted, enjoying the soft, warm lips against her own, and the very  
glorious scent o her girlfriend's perfume wafts into her nose; the feather-soft touch of Carina's fingers, so incredibly delicate against her  
skin. The blonde firefighter's lips part easily, accepting the kiss, and the taller woman slid her hand around to the small of Maya's back,  
pulling their bodies together so that Maya can feel her large bosom compressed by the Italian's more modest chest. When she finally pulls  
away, Carina smiles seductively gazing hungrily into Maya's bright blue eyes.

Maya half-groans "I KNOW what you're thinking, and the answer is _Nooooo_!...The other woman reaches out and grasps a  
hefty jug in each hand, fingertips probing through uniform blouse and bra to pluck at her eager nipples.

"Carina" the blonde captain hisses. "We...c-cant-oh GOD!"

Relaxing her grip just a bit, Carina purrs "I'll make you a deal, Bella: you come _directly home_ after your shift, and I'll be  
good for the rest of our lunch."

"O-Okay-UNCLE!"

///=///=///=

"Jack...honestly, you don't have to feed us." She isn't trying to be flirty or coquettish, but she can't help herself: Jack Gibson does...  
something to her...

"I know that I don't have to: I WANT TO" Jack replies impishly, a smile on his handsome mug.

"Well, umm. I made iced tea if you have time."

"Yeah-that'd be nice."

Inara bites her lip, unsure of bringing up a niggling thought that's been plaguing her: "Jack...are you...did you, ah; forget it-it's  
none'a my business"...

"Go ahead, ask." Gibson downs some of the very good iced tea (with just the right amount of lemon and sugar).

"Alright." She sighs, then asks her question. "Did you; were you involved with that pretty Lieutenant-HERRERA?"

Jack's adorable mug shows no signs of deception or wile. "Years ago, yeah. I was gonna ask her to marry me, but it didn't work  
out."

"And the blonde Captain-Bishop?"

"Where's all this comin' from, Inara?"

"Ted", she whispers. "He's trying to keep us apart, trying to show that you're a bad guy and that I'm better off with _HIM_...  
he's FUCKED if he thinks that I'll ever go back to that hell." Then she blushes prettily and looks away. The words sound... comical  
coming out of her mouth.

"WhoaWhoa! Clean it UP, Wanda Sykes!" Jack grins.

Inara blushes harder. "I'm embarrassing myself!"

"You AREN'T", he assures her.

///=///=///=

Dixon's assignment is to assist his training officer, Montgomery in preparing the lunchtime meal. He gets started without him, anxious to  
show that he can show initiative...he's apologized to Captain Bishop and the Cheifs; when his T.O. arrives he'll apologize to HIM as well-for  
nearly losing it, wanting to run away from danger, which is NOT what firefighters do. When Montgomery gets there, he tries to say that  
he's sorry; Travis waves him off, commenting "FORGET IT, Probie-I was new once too, and it's on me to get you prepared to be a fire-  
fighter worthy of the 19...don't sweat it too much. Ripley and Sullivan'll keep your Dad in check. Now...can you get away tonight-from  
Alicia?"

"Yeah"...Emmett mumbled, filled with sudden heat.

Travis' eyebrows raise, and he frowns slightly.

"I meant YESSIR."

///=///=///=

They shower again at home, playfully washing one another, teasing just enough so that when they make it into their bedroom  
Andrea and Robert are ripe and ready for action...glistening naked, she stands before him and leans down to gather his growing  
scepter and hanging balls in her soft palms. She kisses him passionately, and he responds by cupping her firm, full breasts lightly in his  
hands eliciting a slight moan as he teases her nipples. She twists away from the questing hand at her groin and slides to her knees, staring up  
at him with her large dark eyes before darting her pink little tongue out to taste the little bubble of clear liquid gathered on his tip. Easily the  
sexiest woman he has ever known proceeds to 'blow' Sullivan skillfully and SENSUALLY..."

She strokes him with one hand and deep throats his long endowment passionately, nearly gagging on it a few times. The inside of her mouth  
mouth felt incredible, like warm, wet, hot, pulsating walls pressing down on his cock from all angles. it is SO GOOD...she told him once that  
she's never been terribly crazy about this act, but with HIM it's different-more enjoyable...

\---continued---


End file.
